Optical communication is becoming more prevalent in computer systems and network communications. Optical signals can propagate in a variety of different media, such as optical waveguides, between different computer systems and network devices. Modern Integrated Circuits (ICs) designed to facilitate optical devices have a profound impact on computing, electronics, and photonics.